The overall purpose of the development of the Johns Hopkins STD Research Unit is to create an identifiable focal point for institutional research activities directed toward the STDs. As a result, the many investigators involved in relevant research will become increasingly aware of others with similar and complementary interests. This inevitably will create more opportunities for collaborative, multidisciplinary research and promote a greater interchange of ideas. It is further believed that both new and established investigators with appropriate skills will be recruited to the field. As a corollary, education of individuals in the laboratory, clinical, epidemiologic and control aspects of the STDs will be expanded and strengthened. Another consequence will be the strengthening of the University's research resources. This will come about through an improvement in the organization of the clinical and laboratory facilities of the Johns Hopkins Hospital (JHH) and possibly the establishment of an STD clinic for adults and males. There will also be closer relationship with the Baltimore City Health Department (BCHD) STD program and clinics and the laboratories of the Maryland State Department of Health and Mental Hygiene (MPHL) with greater use of their facilities and services. The core unit will be involved in not only the general administration and coordination of the program project but in the development of additional, human, physical and fiscal resources to strengthen the several projects embraced in the application and to broaden the research activities in the institutions involved. The projects address problems in the laboratory, clinical and epidemiological aspects of the STDs. Laboratory projects are designed to provide a better understanding of the agents, immune responses and/or pathogenesis of the following important STDs: syphilis (3), gonorrhea (6), cytomegalovirus infection (2), genital herpes (1), and venereal warts (7). Project 8 is a clinical study which involves collaboration with each of the above laboratories, as well as the BCHD STD clinics and the MPHL. Project 4 is a combined clinical, laboratory and epidemiologic study using the JHH and the BCHD STD clinics. Project 5, an epidemiologic investigation, will utilize patients selected from the BCHD STD clinics and the JHH. The investigators have and will continue to meet as a g (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)